Ivan the Terrible
Ivan the Terrible battled Alexander the Great, Frederick the Great, and Catherine the Great in Alexander the Great vs Ivan the Terrible. He was portrayed by Nice Peter. Information on the rapper Ivan Vasilyevich (Russian: Ива́н Васи́льевич), better known as Ivan the Terrible, was born on September 3rd, 1530, in Kolomenskoye, Grand Duchy of Moscow. He was the Grand Prince of Moscow from 1533 to 1547 and the first "Tsar of All the Russias" from 1547 until his death in 1584. His long reign saw many significant changes such as the conquest of the Khanate of Kazan, Khanate of Astrakhan, and Khanate of Sibir, transforming Russia from a medieval state to a centrally-controlled empire spanning almost one billion acres, approximately 4,050,000 km² (1,560,000 sq mi). While Ivan was an able diplomat, a patron of arts and trade, founder of the Moscow Print Yard, Russia's first publishing house, and a leader highly popular among the common people of Russia, he was often described as being prone to rages and episodic outbreaks of mental illness that increased with his age, affecting his reign. In one such outburst, he killed his groomed and chosen heir, Ivan Ivanovich. This left the Tsardom to be passed to Ivan's younger son, the weak and intellectually disabled Feodor Ivanovich. The Massacre of Novgorod is regarded as one of the biggest demonstrations of Ivan's mental instability and brutality. He died at the age of 53 on March 28th, 1584, in Moscow, Tsardom of Russia. Lyrics 'Verse 1:' Look alive, crème de la Kremlin's arriving Try to serve Ivan: no surviving You're a land rover, I'm a land expander Here to hand you your first loss, Alexander I'll school you like Aristotle Smack you harder than you hit that bottle You're nothing but an overrated lush; I'll crush ya I'm the first Tsar of all of Russia Your an asshole with an anastole I'm heaven sent, divine and holy So don't even try to approach the God Or you'll get a huge sack like Novgarod 'Verse 2:' Enough! I don't stand a chance against your skills на здоровье! A drink to your victory! 'Verse 3:' What's wrong? 'Verse 4:' Ha! You've been poisoned! 'Verse 5:' (Ugh) I'm terrible There's no great who could defeat this Russian 'Verse 6:' Oh, what a humiliating defeat! I know when I am beat, so, of course, take a seat 'Verse 7:' Why don't you drop dead, Fred! (Hmm) My expectations were a lot higher But at least I saved the rubles on the garrote wire It's another great day and another great victory 'Cause no great can beat me 'Verse 8:' (Mmm) What a beautiful queen to beat me in a battle Accept this gift, Your Highness, I hear you enjoy the saddle Trivia *A preview of Ivan was shown during the Behind the Scenes end slate of Frederick Douglass vs Thomas Jefferson. Gallery Ivan the Terrible Preview.png|Ivan the Terrible's preview at the end of Frederick Douglass vs Thomas Jefferson Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Cameo Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Frederick Douglass vs Thomas Jefferson Category:Alexander the Great vs Ivan the Terrible Category:Nice Peter